


Miko's Munchie Monster

by McKayRulez



Series: No Ship is Impossible [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Caffeine Withdrawal, Coffee, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Hypoglycemia, M/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Atlantis runs out of coffee, Dr. Miko Kusanagi has to get creative to feed the beast that is Dr. Rodney McKay.<br/>Aka a day in the life of The Gourmet Guardian and The Munchie Monster! Or more plainly, Miko finally gets noticed by her esteemed leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gourmet Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe there was a whole lot more meaning to the whole 'Cuban sandwich' clip between Miko and McKay, then what we saw in the "Letter's From Pegasus" ep. ;)

_Prologue:_  
The Gourmet Guardian

Dr. Miko Kusanagi didn't know when it had started, but she somehow found herself as more of an errand girl or an assistant than a peer of science or anything else. What she did know, was she always had to drop her work, (That was never appreciated, not that she minded.) and make a run to the cafeteria whenever Dr. McKay needed his caffeine fix or anything else. She figured maybe she originally got the job because she knew no one in the lab would be reasonably at ease until the matter was dealt with. Dr. McKay was always at his worst when he was hungry or in need of caffeine and Miko had wanted peace and harmony for her fellow co-workers, (Well at least as much calm as possible in the high stressed zone that was silently but unanimously - minus Dr. Kavanagh - decreed as Dr. McKay's Domain.), but she knew that wasn't the only reason she took the 'job'. Maybe at first, but certainly not now.. 

It had started with coffee and the occasional sandwich. (Never the dreaded Cuban sandwich though of course.) Then as time went by, she noticed that a lot of times Dr. McKay got so deep in concentration in his work that there where many times he'd skip main meals. (Usually dinner.) He'd look pale, tired, sometimes even a little shaky, but Dr. McKay didn't seem to notice as he wasn't going too succumb to physical needs when more important things like ZedPM power outputs, and trying to find new ones, needed his attention more. She'd try to talk to him, not get a response, tap him on the shoulder, then get her head chewed off as he always became angry whenever someone interrupted him. When his rants would die down and he'd ask "What?" with annoyance, she'd remind him it was time for lunch or dinner he'd then look at the clock, as if he needed too see the time to be sure then he'd say, "Oh." and leave. Other times he wouldn't.. (Most times really..) He'd stay and snack on a power bar if handy and ask for more coffee. 

When she had learned Dr. McKay was hypoglycemic, Miko knew she had too do something about it. She understood even with all the advanced technology the Ancients had left she couldn't 'cure him', which was sad, but Miko decided she could however, make sure it was always dealt with. She made a promise to herself to help her dear hard working, and honorable leader and make sure he was healthy and happy. (Well, as much as she possibly could. Dr. McKay was a hard man too please.) 

She began bringing him food and drink too the lab silently, whenever she saw he was staying overtime. She choose not to hope on him leaving his work for food, deciding it was best to bring the food too his work. She also always made sure he had coffee readily available, even before he'd have to ask, or get a chance to acknowledged his cup was empty, she'd already be refilling it with more fresh coffee. 

Then, she heard about his teams away missions. How most always took half the day, or more. Sometimes they'd stay over night on a planet, or spent hours flying in a small, cramped Puddle Jumper. Dr. Kusanagi knew Rodney always chanced life with his allergies whenever he ate alien foods that no one knew the properties off. She also knew the Jumper's only had a small supply of MRE's and power bars, so Miko then started making him packed snacks. Dr. Kavanagh teased her about it. Saying she was 'mothering him'. Yes, she knew it was going overboard but.. She was worried about him... 

Regardless, everything went smoothly and Miko flawlessly balanced her work with her food responsibilities. Everything was working as it should.. 

Then the coffee ran out...


	2. Chapter 2: Tea for Two

Dr. McKay stared hard at the bottom of his empty mug. He hoped if he stared at it long enough it would fill. It always did somehow before. It was weird. It was one of those things that he tried hard never to take for granted. Always going after 'his fair share' of the caffeine whenever he could.., but then somewhere along the way he didn't have too worry about that anymore. He just one day found himself with what seemed like an endless supply of caffeine in his cup, and food trays that contained all his favorites on his desk whenever he finally looked away from his laptop. He never needed to order around his minions for his sustenance anymore. It was just there. He didn't question it. Didn't need too. They where his minions, of course they'd do it for him. Though, more if they where ordered, he always assumed. Not just because, so he was a little surprised and grateful to be honest. He'd tried to actually thank Radek, thinking he was the only one that would, only to be told it wasn't him. 

Rodney didn't know who else would have supplied him with so much. He'd wonder from time to time, but all in all it never really crossed his mind too much. He was far too busy thinking of more important things like ways of diverting crisis's, power relays and such. 

It wasn't until his little Japanese minion started giving him her little packed snack mission meals that he learned who it was. It baffled him beyond belief. He didn't even remember her name, yet she cared this much for him? He wasn't sure what to think or do about it, so he didn't do anything. He just accepted what she gave with a small 'thanks' and carried on about his day's work fixing his mind on more important matters... 

Now the coffee was gone. 

Atlantis ran out, and it'd take weeks to get anymore shipped from Earth and those that hoarded caffeine pills sure weren't sharing them in this crisis. 

Rodney had already started to feel withdrawals more so, he suspected, than anyone else.  
He head hurt horribly and he had a hard time concentrating. He also just felt all around horrible too say the least.  
So he leaned back in his chair and complained miserably about it. "Whoever calculated the last batch of coffee should be fired." He grumbled. 

"Only enough for half a month? Who in' right mind does that?" Dr. Radek Zelenka added, also grumpy. 

"How are we suppose to concentrate like this!" Dr. Kavanagh yelled as he slammed his paperwork down on his desk and stormed out. 

"Kavanagh! Get back to work!" Rodney scolded, but didn't move to go after him. He could just bet Kavanagh was going to bully anyone even suspected of hoarding caffeine pills into submission. 

If today was normal, Rodney noted, people would be silently cheering that Dr. Kavanagh was leaving the room, but today everyone was too miserable and depressed to do so. 

Rodney also noted his little Japanese Minion looked worst for ware too, but not from withdrawals... She usually drank tea, not coffee. From what? He wondered. 

She kept lowering her head as she worked, muttering in Japanese, and from time too time look at his direction uncomfortably. 

When he finally caught her eye, she looked at the cup in his hand, a look of sadness crossed her face. She then hurried out the room. 

Rodney raised an eyebrow wondering where she was running off too and more importantly what she was going to bring back. He finally noticed her tendency to do that when he learned it was her who always ran off too get things at his beck and call. Leaving the lab quick and quiet. Then she brought something good to settle his always starving stomach. 

Rodney could hope that she was being like Kavanagh surely was and demanding pills from people who in Rodney's opinion, never really needed them in the first place. Though his little Japanese Minion was more gentle and kind then rough and bully-like, so he doubted she could intimidate someone enough.. Maybe take pity on her though? Perhaps.. 

Rodney didn't have to wonder long. The little scientist arrived with a beautifully decorated Japanese tea set. 

Rodney rolled his eyes as she knelt down offering the tray to him.  
"I don't really want leaf juice. Thanks." Rodney replied. 

The little scientist shook nervously, the set rattled slightly and when he head her ramble her apologies Rodney suddenly felt pity for his young minion. 

The Japanese girl shook her head, but kept her eyes down respectfully. "It is not just 'leaf juice', but,- but, I'm sorry too-.. too have disappointed you." The girls head sunk even lower, and voice was breaking. "I-I have disappointed you, great and noble leader, and fail- failed my duties. I-I should have anticipated this and order more coffee personally and kept stock. I am so sorry." 

He took the tea set and set it down on his lab bench. "Uh.. Thanks.." Rodney replied quietly, hopping she'd be alright. "And, you didn't fail any duties. You've done.. um.. amazingly." Yeah.. That's how you should give a compliment right? He noticed from the corner of his eye Radek had been looked sadly at the girl, then once he complimented her, he was looking shocked and surprised at Rodney. Rodney turned and glared at Zelenka for a second, as if to say, 'she's crying what else was I suppose to do? Don't get used too it!' He knew he understood the silent message. Zelenka always was on his silent wavelength of unspoken words. "So, what is it?" He asked as he looked back to the girl and the tray. Hoping to get away from the compliment bit that he wasn't used too. 

Miko's eyes looked at him, much brighter now after the compliment. She'd rarely ever been complimented, let alone none from her great leader.  
"It's different types of drinks I have made out of various types of fruits and herbs from all of the trading worlds we have been too... and- and do not worry! None of the ingredients I use have citrus!" 

Rodney cautiously evaluated all the different coloured elixirs. There was so many to choose from. Some hot, some cold, some smelling sweet, and some smelling strong. He picked them up and sniffed taking in great scents. Then after choosing a blue one that the girl had been staring at his eyes light up as he tasted it. It tasted amazing. He couldn't quiet explain it, but it wasn't like Earth tea at all. It was strong, almost like fruit juice, and the taste? He couldn't describe it, but it was good!  
"This is good! More then good, wonderful, Dr. Kiko!! You made this yourself?" Rodney complimented, feeling his headache subside as he drank the drink. He wondered just how much sugar she put into this thing that he was feeling more energized again. 

Dr. Kusanagi beamed with pride. Today was turning into a better day already. She was finally be noticed. "Yes, I like to experiment with foods and drinks in my spare time and make my own recipes... Oh and it's Miko. Miko Kusanagi." She replied and reminded. 

"You're a cook?" Rodney asked as he drank more and blushed when she corrected him on her name. He really should remember that stuff as he was a genius after all. 

Miko nodded. "It's a hobby.. But don't worry Dr. McKay, it does not interfere with my work." 

Rodney picked up another one too try but kept his prized blue one in his other hand. Green this time. Strangely enough it tasted spicy. Did these all taste drastically different? He wondered. "Rodney." 

"Sir?" Miko frowned. 

"If I'm going to call you Miko, and I will remember this time, you need to call me Rodney, and as I said you're work is great as it is, don't worry about your free time. This is just.. Icing on the cake." He winked. 

Miko watched him stunned. Surely the ancients where doing her well this day. "Oh okay.. Rodney... I.. I also make different types of cookies and sherbet.." 

Rodney's eyes widened. "Really?.. Can I try some?" 

Miko beamed proudly. "I already have some made in my quarters." 

Rodney got up and took the tray with him, then glared at Zelenka who had been trying too pilfer a drink from the set while he was distracted. 

Miko led the way out, too her room. Happy to have finally found a way to satisfy her little Munchie Monster. 

"You know if you need anymore ingredients I've been collecting too." Rodney chatted. He usually just kept them for gift baskets. It seemed better if they where used more productively with someone with skills too properly use them. 

Miko smiled. "That'd be great! Anything you'd have to spare... You wouldn't happen too have whip cream?" Miko asked. 

"Whipped cream?" Rodney looked confused. "Yeah, why?" He asked. 

"Oh.. I happen too know a lot of desserts taste better with some." Miko replied as she pulled him into her room.


	3. The Boys Get A Sweet Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radek arrived at an important conclusion that night.. One must never break into their bosses room, under any circumstances.
> 
> Miko's knows how to take care of her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I made this story but this scene popped up out of no where. It felt like an ambiguous sequel when I wrote it so I decided to just go full force with it for this story.

_*Sometime in the future*_

"Tell me why exactly you want to break into Dr. McKay's room?" Zelenka asked nervously as his hands hovered over the door panel.  
His eyes constantly darting down both sides of the corridor in case McKay himself magically appeared in time to berate him.

"I've got a surprise for him." Ford smirked but didn't let on what said surprise was.

Zelenka glanced him over unimpressed by his reasoning. "Dr. McKay doesn't like surprises."

"Everyone loves surprises." He winked.

Radek rolled his eyes, and returned to the panel. "Whatever you're planning Lieutenant, I was never here."  
The door swished open at his tampering.

"Right, that might be a little hard Doc.."

Radek straightened. "What?" He blinked confused as he saw Aiden's mouth agape and staring.  
Radek turned to see what had caught his attention and made a startled squeak. 

Rodney was lounging lazily in bed covered in whip cream, cherries, strawberries chocolate and caramel drizzled about.. And nothing else.. With Dr. Kusanagi and Major Sheppard... 

Sheppard was feeding fruit to Rodney while Miko had a whip cream can. 

John saw them and grinned. "Hey guys!" Miko flushed and lowered her head embarrassed. 

Rodney's head turned to look at them. He gazed in their direction as he ate a chocolate covered strawberry from Sheppard's fingers.  
"Keep gawking like that with my door open and I'll break your glasses Zelenka..."

Radek froze, cheeks pink and Rodney rolled his eyes. 

"Well get in here or leave." He commanded with much more authority then Radek would have thought a person could feel in this type of situation. 

Radek jerked back and back peddled away but Ford had recovered in time to grab him by the arms to stop him.  
He nudged him back in with a grin. 

Radek sputtered in Czech and Rodney frowned at Sheppard. 

"I have no idea what he's saying but at least he's not brain dead."

"You nearly gave your minion a heart attack Rod-neyyy. Give him a moment." John teased. 

Aiden then took out his gift for Rodney out of his bag, a camera. He looked to Radek and snapped him a picture as the door closed.  
"See, everyone love surprises... Say cheese Radek!" *Click* "You too Major, Miko, cheese Rodney."

Rodney slanted half smile for the camera. Sheppard grinned. "I prefer chocolate Rodney." *Click* 

Aiden looked up from the eye piece, a mysterious smile on his lips. "As do I, Sir."

"I prefer the whip cream." Rodney added looking thoughtful. He did like cream in his coffee. 

Miko's embarrassment faded away at that and she smiled lovingly at her esteemed leader. "Oh yes.. Everything is better with the cream, Rodney." 

Radek continued to gawk and wondered what in the world he got himself into.


End file.
